


I just wanna dance with you

by Haleey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleey/pseuds/Haleey
Summary: Por favor espere-me, quero dançar com você mais uma vez.





	I just wanna dance with you

Alguns momentos tiraram-me dos eixos dos meus sentimentos, amo um anjo que habitava nesse mundo perdido, de pecados e de sinfonias maldosas e hoje habita com as estrelas.

A sua beleza em meio a natureza era de tirar o fôlego, lembro-me das incontáveis vezes que íamos ao parque, a sua doçura sempre me encantou, os cabelos loiros, um ser superior a tudo de belo existente.

A forma que percorria todo o parque com um entusiasmo bonito de se ver. Sempre me dissera que a natureza o fazia livre, o fazia viver. “Enquanto sinto a grama aos meus pés, me sinto vivo, as flores e o ar fresco me fazem ser livre.” As palavras que saíram de sua boca, não serão esquecidas por mim.

As músicas que dançamos no nosso casamento, em frente a nossos amigos mais íntimos. Você girava e encarava-me com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes, o corpo próximo, o rosto afundado na curvatura de meu pescoço, lembro de todos os sentimentos compartilhados pelos poucos anos que você esteve comigo.

Você cantando nossa música a todos pulmões em uma manhã de sábado, essa era a sua forma de me acordar, sinto falta disso, muita falta.

Corrói não te ter ao meu lado, dói de formas inimagináveis, sinto falta de seus abraços, ainda mais em uma data tão especial como essa, hoje estamos completando 7 anos de casados e hoje infelizmente também está completando 4 anos que você se foi, que vi seu último suspiro.

Espero que esteja bem, você está junto as estrelas, eu o sinto e meu peito clama de saudades, perdoe-me por não ter conseguido impedir sua partida, clamo ao universo para que eu possa ter forças para aguentar essa dor.

O amo e sempre amarei, por favor espere-me, quero dançar com você mais uma vez, meu anjo brilhante. Nosso amor está destinado a eternidade.

De seu amor, yifan.


End file.
